mystfellfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystfell
Mystfell is an online game in which your goal is to evolve and level up your pets, which are attainable from the Raksha's Haven or Adopt a New Pet! sections on the sidebar, by trading, exploring, or buying in Vander's Fauna, the adoptable store. The site is still in Alpha, but new members are welcome! More basic information about the site is below. Pets There are many pets to collect in Mystfell. Free pets are available in the Adopt a New Pet! tab of the sidebar. Other ways to obtain animals are: * Cash Shop - limited, color variations, and Seasonal Pets for a USD price * Trades - trade between Mystians for 300 Tyleans per transaction * Raksha's Haven - Mystfell's Pound * Promocodes - codes available to find through Mystfell's Map * Contests - participation prizes * Vander's Fauna - pets for a price of Tyleans Shopping There are several places in which to shop for many different things in Mystfell: *Cash Shop (pets for USD prices) * Vander's Fauna (pets for Tylean prices) *Market (food for pets) * Gear (gear to use for exploring, a feature soon to be updated in Mystfell gameplay) * The Apothecary (special pet items) *Trades (pet trading between players) *Raksha's Haven (animal pound) *Adopt (free adoptable pets) Tyleans The currency of Mystfell is called Tyleans. Most everything on Mystfell can be bought with these (besides pets in the Cash Shop), but the basic pets are free and do not cost anything to adopt. Sidebar Menu/Main Site Menu The sidebar underneath the player's icon contains links to player-specific pages. The pages in this menu are: # Account Settings - a page where players can edit information, such as: ## Manage Adoptables - redirects player to the My Pets page ## View Profile - redirects player to bio, which includes personal information, friends, contact information, adoptables owned, and a place to post profile comments ## Change Password - allows player to change their account password ## Change Email Address - allows player to change the email address associated with their Mystfell account ## View and Manage FriendList - allows player to manage their list of friends on Mystfell ## More Profile Settings - redirects player to a page which allows them to change their profile picture, nickname, gender, favorite color, bio, and "favorite pet" details ## Change Other Settings - allows player to change settings of notifications about the game, and accounts on other websites owned by the same person # My Inventory - redirects player to a page where all items that have been acquired through purchase, exploring, quests, trades, or other means, can be viewed, sold, and used # My Pets - redirects player to a page where all pets that have been acquired through purchase, exploring, quests, trades, or other means, can be viewed, leveled up, renamed, pounded, or frozen # Manage My Trades - redirects player to a page where trade requests can be viewed, accepted, declined, or managed # Use Promocodes - redirects player to a page where promocodes can be used to obtain in-game rewards such as items, Tyleans, or pets # My Messages - redirects player to page where in-game, interplayer messages can be viewed, sent, or deleted # Help Tickets - redirects player to a page outside of Mystfell where a help form can be filled out to be sent as a request to administrators who can help sort out problems with the system # Logout - logs player out when clicked All art in Mystfell created by Ray (The Darkness, on Mystfell)